


Her face - Zoro x Tashigi

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Her face - Zoro x Tashigi

“Put me down, Roronoa!” Tashigi yelled at Zoro for carrying her over his shoulder. “Shut up! I’m saving you!” He shouted, running around in circles around the compound of Punk Hazard. “You’re lost! Put me down! You can follow me!” She protests, trying to wiggle from his grasp, her backside brushing over his cheek. He swallowed and turned a corner, still running, but slipped his hand lower to feel her backside. “H-hey! Watch where you put your hands!” She screeched with a heavy blush, smacking the back of his head. He went around another corner and into a room nearby, going into the deepest darkest corner of the room and setting her down. She looked up at him and glared, “what’s your problem?! Why are we here?!” He glowered down at her and placed his hand on top of her head, “that face of yours..”

“What is your problem with my face?” She huffed, staring at him intensely. She barked at him angrily, going on a rant, Zoro just stood there with his hand on her head, discreetly removing himself from his pants, throbbing hard enough that it was somewhat painful. In the midst of her rant, he pressed down at her head and made her drop to her knees. When she was face to face with his throbbing shaft in her face, she gasped, giving the perfect opportunity for him to thrust into her mouth, slamming into the back of her throat. She wined and shut her eyes, she knew she wouldn’t be able to get out of it, he was much stronger than her, which frustrated her. She bit down on his shaft in frustration and out of spite, thinking it would stop him, but instead he winded back and thrusts into her throat. He held her face firmly yet delicate enough not to hurt her as he thrusts fourth in and out.

It somewhat exited her, so much so that she soaked through her coat. Her expression became a bit lewd as he went wild, drool escaping the corners of her mouth, she hated how much this turned her on. She held his hips to keep herself from falling over. He blushed seeing her face red and turned on, when she looked up at him that made him loose it. When her eyes met his, he bursts into her mouth suddenly. She gasped from the bitter taste and pulled back, choking from his juices, making him release the rest all over her face and coat. He released quite a bit all over her, soaking through her coat somewhat. He smirked, “you know, your face looks better like that.” She glared at him with one eye that wasn’t covered in juices, still coughing. He chuckled and put himself back into his pants before picking her up again, tossing her back over his shoulder, “keep cleaning yourself while I find us a way to the others.” She coughed, “you’re going to get us lost again! I could navigate better in this condition!” She argued, trying to clean her face with her jacket sleeves as Zoro continued on, running back into his previous loop.


End file.
